


My Kinky Valentine

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Het, M/M, Master/Slave, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan challenges Kurt to do something he never thought he would. What a perfect Valentines Day gift to Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kinky Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Storm, Colossus, Cyclops and Kitty all belong to Marvel Comics and Disney. 
> 
> Originally published on March 25, 2010.

^^^

As the sun finally made it’s exit and the night made itself known Logan and Kurt decided that after this week’s huge battle with Magneto that they deserved some “together time” as well. They were in Logan’s room lying on his bed. Watching a pirate movie with Errol Flynn that was on the cable TV sitting on Logan’s bureau.

Kurt sighed as he rested his head on Logan’s chest playing with the course dark hair that covered it and Logan smiled. “I think you are much sexier than Errol Flynn, though I think he cleans up good.”

Kurt chuckled. “Ja?”

“Oh yeah, I probably would have found more time to go to the talkies then too. If you were on screen.”

“Talkies?” 

“Excuse me. Movies. I’m old.” Logan chuckled.

Kurt laughed in return. “I know, mein freund. I’m a movie buff after all. I just felt like poking.”

Logan snorted. “I bet you did.” He said huskily as he leaned down and kissed Kurt. When they parted the credits were rolling. “Plus, be careful about your choice of words or we’ll see who get’s poked.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind, Moira said I’m almost healed,” At this Kurt’s hand strayed to his bestial lovers crotch but Logan caught his hand. 

“No, darlin’ tomorrow you’ll be healed. I don’t want to take any chances right when I've just got ya.” Logan brushed deep blue curls from his forehead and smiled.

“Oh all right. You're worse than Margali. Tomorrow will be better anyway since its Valentines Day.”

“So it is. No… plans with Amanda?”

Kurt sighed “No. She has to work.”

“So did ya tell her about us?”

“Ja, when she came to break the news about Valentines Day.”

Logan became frustrated and nudged Kurt’s shoulder, was he playing with him? “And?”

"Oh, ja. I’m not sure what happened. She doesn’t hate me though. She actually took it pretty well. But it was still… strange…”

“Hm. There is more to your lady than meets the eye.”

“I think so too.”

It was Kurt’s turn to ask. “What about… Mariko?”

“I wasn't able to tell her. I can’t get past her guards.” Kurt blinks up at him at this. “They don’t like me.”

They just stared at each other until they broke out into laughter and Kurt says, “I wonder why?”

“Smart ass.” At this Logan changed the channel and the bedroom was suddenly filled with loud moans and some aggressive language. They turned their eyes to the screen to see what looked like some bondage porn flick. Kurt just tilted his head as he looked.

“So this is cable.” 

Logan chuckled a bit nervously, then gulped. “Yep. I… always thought you would look hot in something like that.”

Kurt glanced at the screen again and saw a rather attractive looking young man around his age wearing a black leather collar and lead who seemed to be having a bit of “trouble” with his female companion. Kurt grabbed his neck slightly and said. “Um, really?”

“Yeah.”

Kurt thought about that. About his time in the circus, being in a cage with a collar and chain and he shivered. He could hear the humans gasps of horror and laughs as he was in a drugged induced haze. It was a way for the circus owner to keep him under strict control. Logan didn’t know about this of course, since he made sure to always leave that part out when he talked about his days before Xavier found him. 

“Elf, you ok?" Logan nudged him again.

“Oh, ja. So how about it? Tomorrow we can celebrate right here.”

“Hmm… I was never a big fan of the holiday, but I think I’d be willing to let you change my mind.” Logan smiled.

Kurt smiled back. “Gut.”

^^^

After a long day in the city of shopping Kurt entered Xavier’s mansion. As he closed the door he turned off his image inducer and turned around and ran right into Peter.

“Excuse me, Tovarisch.”

“Ah, Peter, I am sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“That is quite all right, my friend. Neither was I.” Peter Rasputin smiled.

“I’m curious, Mein Freund. But where are you going all dressed up?”

“Katya and I have a date in the city.”

Kurt looked pleasantly surprised, “Good for you, Piotr. You both make a lovely pair and I’m sure you made my Katchzen very happy.”

“He sure did, Fuzzy!” Kitty yelled enthusiastically as she was coming down stairs in a black dress. Not too short but not real long either. Just right for her age. It also had a black matching jacket. 

Kurt looked to Peter and smiled. He was obviously smitten. 

“You look beautiful, my Katya.” Peter stared mesmerized.

Kitty blushed. “So do you…”

Peter then blushed in turn and coughed, clearing his throat. “Ahem! Yes. Shall we now go my love?” He held out his arm.

“We shall.” Kitty smiled widely grabbing his arm.

Kurt smiled at seeing them so happy. He loved them so. Then he felt protective. Kurt thought of them as being a bit on the naïve side and said. “Be careful…”

Kitty rolled her eyes then laughed. “Yes, dad.” Before slipping out the door with Peter. Then she quickly phased back inside and said. “By the way. Happy Valentines Day, Fuzz.” At this she blew a kiss and winked before disappearing. 

As Kurt proceeded to walk down the hall he now bumped into Scott and Ororo. “Oh, Kurt!” said Ororo.

“Hello, Ororo. Scott.” He smiled. “And where are you two going?”

“Scott is accompanying me to a showing at The Movie House of ‘Casablanca.' I always wanted to see it.”

“Ordered me is more like it.” Scott chuckled.

“It would not do to have you sit and brood forever, and as your friend and co-leader of the X-Men I think you need to get out more. It’s not good for you to trap yourself inside. Charles also thought it was a good idea.”

Scott sighed and gave a half-smile. Kurt snickered. 

“So Kurt. What’s in the bag and what are your plans?” Scott asked. 

Now Scott chooses to be interested in his life of all times. “Uh… Oh this. This is nothing. Logan and I are just renting a couple of movies and hanging out at the mansion. Logan got the movies and I got him… um, some cigarettes that he likes very much. He made me.”

“By that bag those must be some odd and expensive cigarettes. And wine? So what are you two, switching from beer to fancy wine?” Scott truly smiled in amusement now. 

“The cigarettes are imported.” Kurt was starting to look flushed. 

Ororo nudged him.“Uh, Scott, we really should get going or we’ll miss the movie.” 

“Oh, right. I’m sorry, Ororo. Let’s be on our way then. Kurt, enjoy yourselves.”

“Danke, Scott. You too.”

Kurt sighed in relief. As they walked away, Ororo turned around and winked. Kurt smiled. _Thank you, Ororo._

^^^

Logan was lying on his bed. He was becoming impatient. Kurt was supposed to meet him at his room at 8:00. It was now 8:43. Kurt left to do some “simple maintenance” on the Black Bird at the request of Scott. Their fearless leader felt the jet wasn’t running to its fullest capacity during their last battle. Kurt said he wanted to pick up something special so he'd be running extra late. He swore sometimes Summers did this on purpose. It would be only the third time Kurt and him would be able to have sex since they first got together. Scott **would** throw in something to deter their plans. Not all the X-Men wanted to play Boy Scout 24/7. He should learn to live a little himself. It was ‘Valentines Day’ for cryin’ out loud. Logan never would have guessed he’d have that thought a long time ago. Logan sighed as he put a cigarette to his lips and then blew smoke through his nose. “Shit.”

Logan now tilted his head as he heard footsteps, and the familiar scent of his friend turned lover. The smell used to grate on him, now he welcomed it because it was followed by the ‘oh so sexy Mr. Wagner’. Then he heard a knocking on the door and got up, perplexed. He opened the door and, yes, it was Kurt all right in a deep plum shirt and kaki pants with a bottle of wine in his right hand and a black bag in his left. Logan’s mouth went dry as he looked over Kurt’s body. The clothes fit him snugly, outlining every curve and muscle. 

“Since when did you use the door, Elf? Since we got together you would just port inside.” 

“You asked me not to do that anymore remember?” Kurt said as he raised his eyebrow.

“That’s right.” Logan said scratching his head. “But since when did you listen to me?”

“Since now. And I thought I’d have you work a little for your Valentines Day gift.” Kurt grinned. 

“Well, I suppose you are worth opening a door for.” Logan smiled. 

“Am I worth unwrapping too?”

Logan glanced up and down Kurt once again and said. “Oh, yeah.”

“Happy Valentines Day, Logan. Now let me inside.” Kurt said as he kissed Logan. The blue mutant pressed his lips to Logan’s roughly while backing his feral lover into the room. He then slipped his tongue into Logan’s mouth twining his tongue with his.

“Mmm…” Logan purred. 

“Mmm…” Kurt echoes. “You're good enough to eat.”

“Be my guest.”

“Oh, I shall help myself.” Kurt said as he glanced at the bulge in Logan’s jeans. “Very soon, but let me slip into something more comfortable, ja?”

Logan sighed at having to wait again. He was already going batty from desire for his lover. “Sure, you’re always worth the wait.”

“Oh yes. You can bet I am.” Kurt smiled as he kissed Logan one last time before heading to the bathroom. 

As Kurt was in the bathroom he reached for the shiny black bag with handles, blushing as he took out the simple black leather collar and lead. He hesitated a bit before fastening it around his neck. He examined himself in the mirror, he couldn’t believe he was doing this, but Logan had a way of challenging him to do things he normally wouldn’t do. That was one reason why Logan fascinated him so much. Not to mention the interesting experience he had while picking it up in the city. 

_He entered the Adult store reluctantly all the while his then pink cheeks were burning crimson (he was using his image inducer, what he would look like, Hank surmised, if he were human)._

_“Ahem.”_

_Kurt whirled around. “Um, ja?”_

_The woman gave him an appraising look. “May I help you?” She smiled._

_“Yes..." Kurt swallowed, "I was wondering where, you... keep your... um, collars and such… i-if you have a special place for such--!”_

_The woman laughed. “First time?”_

_Kurt sighed heavily. “Ja. Shows that much?”_

_“Ah, don’t worry Mr. umm…”_

_“Wagner.”_

_“Wagner. Come this way.”_

_“I don’t mean to pry. But is this for the lady or you?”_

_“Forgive me miss. But it does sound like you’re prying.”_

_She laughed nervously. “Of course I am. Forgive me.”_

_Kurt was feeling even more mischievous than usual that day and said. “But if you must know it’s for me.”_

_The woman blinked then smiled as she handed Kurt the most popular of their selection. Kurt looked it over thinking it may as well be good enough. “Thank you, Fraulein, for your help.” Kurt winked._

_Once at the register and Kurt was finished being “checked out” the lady asked “So, if things don’t turn out so well with your lady friend perhaps you can keep me in mind.” She said as she handed him a bag and his card._

_He simply smiled as he put his card back in his wallet and grabbed his purchase. But right before he went out the door he said. “I don’t think that would be a good idea, since he is a jealous sort.” smiling mischievously before he left leaving the woman with all sorts of pleasant thoughts._

Now back to the present he looked into the mirror again and he shook his head, now a bit embarrassed at his behavior but laughed it off. Then another flash of memory shot through his head of him in a cage and people’s laughter echoed in his ears. _No… this isn’t the same. This is Logan._ Besides, he always wanted to try exploring this side of his sexuality ever since he heard how his circus friend would practice it with her boyfriend. Then Kurt took off his shirt and pants and wrapped himself in the white bathrobe that was hanging on the door. Kurt took a deep breath and opened the door.

^^^

As he looked to his companion whose back was turned as he was rummaging for something in the night stand, Kurt couldn’t help but feel excited. There was something intoxicating about the idea about giving himself so completely to Logan. To have him hold the leash. To belong to him. He wanted to get over this phobia. He wasn’t going to let his past ruin something that always interested him. Getting past this would be worth it. At least he hoped. “Logan.”

“Yeah…?” Logan swore under his breath then made a little murmur of triumph as he found the item he was looking for. He found the tube and placed it into his pocket. Then glanced up at Kurt, a look of confusion breaking out over his rough features. “So. You got out of your clothes only to cover yourself back up again?” He smiled bemusedly. It looked funny on Logan's weathered face. 

“Well, I wanted you to unwrap me, remember?”

“I could have unwrapped you before.” Logan chuckled.

“Oh, hush up, you fool. And come over here and tear this robe off me.”

Logan snarled, as he was at his side in only a quick few strides. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice, babe.” Logan said as he pulled the ties and undid the robe, dropping it to the floor. Logan simply gaped.

“Logan?” Kurt shifted nervously. 

Logan still stood there just staring. 

Kurt blushed for the third time that day before gabbing his arm and curling his body inward. “Gott! How can I be so stupid? You were just kidding…” Kurt said quickly and quietly for only Logan’s ears could pick it up, putting his hand to his face in complete and utter humiliation. He was mortified. “I think I better leave.” Kurt went to grab the robe and turned around heading for the door. Soon he heard quick footsteps from behind and felt two strong arms wrap around his chest and teeth nip his ear before a low growly voice said, “Don’t you dare go anywhere now, Elf. Not when I haven’t got a chance to enjoy myself yet.” He licked Kurt’s ear at this. 

Then Logan spun Kurt around grabbing him by the leash and pulling him in for a long, hard and breath stealing kiss. 

“Logan-!” A nip to his bottom lip cut him off.

Logan growled and continued his assault on Kurt’s lips. 

“Logan,” Kurt tried again. “So –GASP- I take it you like your gift?”

When Logan released Kurt they were both breathing heavily and Kurt blinked in shock. 

Logan swallowed then said. “You could say that. You're as gorgeous as I thought you’d look.”

Kurt looked down at this and then back up again. “I’m glad. Another part of the gift is that you call all the shots. What would you have of me?” Kurt smiled shyly. 

Logan grinned evilly now, cock springing to life once again. “I would like some attention from your lips. Preferably down there.” Logan pointed to his cock. 

Kurt nodded and gulped. He was still unsure of this whole thing. It would be only the second time he had performed oral sex on a man. And he ended up ignoring him the next day. As he looked down he felt rough fingers lift his chin. “Hey, it’s me remember?”

Kurt nodded. “Ja. But don’t I get to undress you first?” 

“No.”

“Oh. Too cruel.”

“Too bad. You’re mine to do with as I please tonight. You said.”

Kurt smirked. “So I did. Yes, Herr Logan, as you wish.”

Logan closed his eyes at those words as he felt Kurt work his way down his body. “Don’t worry. You’ll get your chance later.” Logan said as he felt Kurt unzip his pants. 

“You are so huge, Logan. And I’m doing this to you? Well I mustn’t disappoint, I suppose.” Kurt breathed hotly over Logan’s cock causing Logan to shiver again. He slowly placed his lips over the older mans cock, sucking and lightly nipping the head. 

Logan growled and tugged at Kurt’s leash. “Stop yer teasin’!”

Kurt gasped then took Logan in fully as he grabbed the base and pushed the member rapidly in and out of his tight wet lips. 

“Yeah… that’s it, darlin’” Logan looked down and knew he would lose it soon as he tugged his companions curly hair. The vision had him close to coming. Kurt’s full lips were wrapped tightly around his cock. He looked so submissive on his knees in front of him and wearing that leash so beautifully, but he felt like the one being overpowered. Logan then grabbed another chunk of Kurt’s hair in his other hand and roughly pushed inside snarling all the while before he finally came in thick bursts into his friends mouth. 

Kurt sighed and rested his head on Logan’s hip. Kurt gasped as he felt a tug on his leash and brought up to Logan face to face. So close that their breath mingled. Kurt became a bit nervous after a while for Logan just continued to stare into his eyes with an intense gaze, breathing heavily. Did he do something wrong? Then Kurt got his answer when Logan crushed their lips together.

Logan then released him and stroked his cheek. “Damn, you’re full of surprises, Elf. And I like them.”

“I did ok?” Kurt asked a bit embarrassed.

“Yeah babe, you did more than ok.” Logan chuckled, still stroking his cheek. “Now undress me.” 

“With pleasure.”

Kurt slowly unbuttoned Logan’s flannel shirt while staring into Logan’s face. Logan smiled. As he got to the last button he pulled the shirt over Logan’s broad shoulders and thick biceps. Pale skin dusted with dark hair. Kurt licked his lips. Kurt finally tossed the shirt aside before removing Logan’s already open pants. Logan rested his hand on Kurt’s shoulder as he pulled out of them. 

“I think Logan, you may have the most gorgeous body I have ever seen a man blessed with.”

Logan gulped a bit at this, causing Kurt to smile. Logan’s cluelessness about his looks was endearing. 

“You sure you wouldn’t prefer a younger more strapping lad?” Logan snorted. 

Kurt laughed at ‘strapping lad,’ “Nein. I’m sure.” 

Logan felt skittish at Kurt’s intense gaze. Few people dared to hold his eyes and if/when they did it never lasted long. This was one of the few times he found himself wanting to turn away first. Kurt then went to Logan and placed his furred hands on Logan’s chest and stroked lean hard muscle under soft skin. Logan closed his eyes. And with that Kurt swooped in and latched his lips on Logan’s nipple causing Logan to shout. The blue mutant chuckled lowly. Kurt pinched Logan’s other nipple before he continued to suck.

Logan growled. “Enough.” Before roughly spinning Kurt around and pulling him flat against his chest with a tug of his leash. “You’re mine…” He hissed in Kurt’s ear before he began an assault on Kurt’s neck and shoulders. Kurt moaned and closed his eyes as he tilted his head back, giving in to Logan’s demands. Kurt gasped as the barrage on his skin continued with lips and teeth. Then he cried out when Logan grabbed his cock.

“What do you want?” Logan growled in a sinister tone.

“I don’t understand—“ Kurt gasped.

“Think about it carefully or you’ll be stuck all by yourself…” he chuckled lowly as he reached down to play with the bud of his young lovers entrance. 

“Oh. Inside. I want you inside.” Kurt moaned.

“Good boy. Don’t move from this spot. That’s an order.”

“Yes.” Kurt shivered.

Logan bent down to retrieve his pants for the lube. As he glanced back at Kurt he realized how beautiful he looked. Strong back and leg muscles nicely highlighted in indigo, firm ass sticking out invitingly as the black leash dangled around his hip. Logan let out a rumble from deep in his chest.

“Sorry to keep ya waitin.’ But I thought lube was important seein’ as how I’m gonna pound your ass into submission.” 

“Gott, Logan.” Kurt closed his eyes and shook.

“Easy, darlin.” Logan smiled. Logan undid the cap to the lube before spreading it on his fingers. Then he pulled Kurt close to him, back to chest as he once again tugged on his leash before placing a finger inside Kurt’s tight hole. Pushing it in and out. Trying to find that bump that brought intense pleasure to his partner.

“Oh Gott!” Kurt gasped as Logan finally found his prostate. And gasped again as Logan inserted two more fingers.

“Damn, your lovin’ this aint’ ya? You’re so sexy.”

“Please…” Kurt hissed. Gritting his teeth as Logan prodded and stretched his hole.

“Well, since you begged so nicely.” At this Logan pulled out his fingers causing Kurt to moan. Logan then slicked up his hard and aching cock, placing it at Kurt’s hole. “Brace yourself.” Logan hissed before swiftly pushing himself inside. 

“Gott in Himmel--!" Kurt cried as he reached his hand back tugging at Logan’s hair and pulling him closer, holding on for leverage. 

“Spread your legs further.” Logan ordered.

“Ja, Logan.” Kurt obeyed as Logan’s cock began to reach much deeper. Kurt enjoyed the slow probing but wanted more. “Fuck me, Logan, Please!”

“Oh yeah. Just remember you asked for it.” Logan sneered as he pulled out completely before ramming back inside, hitting Kurt’s prostate now repeatedly and harshly causing Kurt to writhe and moan in his arms. 

Logan pulled at his leash again and started to place kisses on Kurt’s shoulder and finally bit. Kurt cried out and pulled at Logan’s hair even harder. Logan looked at his work and said. “You look good wearing my mark.”

Kurt gasped “I-I like wearing it--!”

Logan purred. “I’m glad.”

“Oh, Logan.” Kurt’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt Logan begin to tug his cock while pushing himself further inside him if possible. Kurt met Logan’s thrusts by impaling himself on Logan’s swollen member. “Oh… you’re huge!” At this Kurt’s brow furrowed and he looked to be in a bit of agony, or bliss? Logan couldn’t tell. Either way Kurt was eating this up. 

Logan gasped. “T-that’s your doin.’ Your own fault for bein’ so hot. Now ya gotta pay for it.” and with that Logan pounded all the harder causing Kurt to call his name in a heated tone over and over. Kurt just rode out the relentless assault on his prostate and happily let his lover have his way with him. And have his way he did. As they moved there bodies back and forth while meeting each others movements.

“Logan…” Kurt was quickly on the verge of orgasm before a few more rough thrusts sent him over into ecstasy and ripping free a hoarse shout from his lips. “Logan!”

Logan snarled. “Oh god, Elf!” he growled before thrusting one final time and came inside his lover with a howl. 

Kurt became so weak he almost fell over until Logan caught him. “Easy darlin.’ I got ya”. He took Kurt over to the bed. They were both panting heavily and their bodies were slick with sweat. 

As Logan pulled Kurt to him to rest his face on his chest Logan sighed and said “Happy Valentines Day, babe.” Before playing with Kurt’s curly hair. 

Kurt smiled and sighed in return. “Happy Valentines Day, Logan.” Kurt whispered before he dozed off.

Logan frowned a bit at those words, realizing the seriousness of the statement. It made things more official. Logan looked to the side and saw the bottle of wine that Kurt bought lying on the side of the bed. Logan smiled. Kurt really went all out. It looked expensive. He reached for the bottle and opened it, putting it to his lips and took a drink. He moved it around his mouth a bit before swallowing. He nodded. It was pretty good. He then looked back over to his friends beautiful smiling face. He laughed lightly as Kurt was still wearing the collar and lead. Logan wrapped the leash in his hand and sighed with satisfaction. Life really couldn’t get any better than this.

^^^


End file.
